Traditional self defense weapons against sharks include shark darts having CO.sub.2 charged pointed spears. These spears piece the shark's skin and then explosively release Co.sub.2 gas inside the shark skin blowing them apart. Great amounts of blood are released into the water by this method. Thus, whether the shark lives or dies, the blood attracts other sharks and increases the peril to the diver. Bangsticks are touch sensitive shotgun shells mounted on sticks. Hitting the shark detonates the charge and repels the shark. However, the same problem of blood in the water results from this method. Further dangers from explosive tip devices exist due to accidental discharge. A bangstick doesn't know if it is a shark or your foot that has detonated it. Diving often involves climbing around rocking boats full of gear on the decks. Touch sensitive explosives are very hazardous for divers in these conditions.
Although shark research is a continuing science, it is known that a shark's migration habits are based on its electrical sensitivity to the earth's magnetic field. Sharks apparently are much more sensitive to bursts of high amperage rather than high voltage on their skin. By introducing about 500 volts with amperages ranging from one to five in close proximity to a shark's skin, the shark is temporarily incapacitated. Maximum effect is gained by sticking the shark prod into the shark's snout.
Sharks have special electrical sensory organs called ampulla of Lorenzini located in their snouts. These organs operate in part by openings in the shark's skin at the snout. Thus the present invention serves to debilitate a shark by two methods. The shock stuns the ampulla of Lorenzini organs and overcharges the body's overall tolerance to electricity. Since sharks seem rather insensitive to pain as we know it, the present invention has two principal effects. The first is to surprise the shark and make him dart away. The second is to actually incapacitate the shark by numbing all of his electrical sensors.
Similar devices used on land include cattle prods, dog training devices and human crowd control tazors. These devices are designed for mammals who are sensitive to high voltages such as 40,000 volts with low amperages in the milliamp range.
Underwater prods require proper low voltage high amp circuitry and pulse rates, pressure proof casing and rugged construction to withstand banging against heavy objects at either end of the prod. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a battery powered shark prod having a high amp (1-5 amps) low volt (300-1000 volts) pulsating charge to repel sharks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rugged pressure proof casing which prevents leaks from disabling the electrical circuitry inside the prod.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a casing for the prod which in dire emergency could serve as an underwater billy club for the diver.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple switch and indicator light on the prod to enable a diver under severe nervous stress to properly operate the prod.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an embodiment which automatically turns "on" upon pressing the electric prongs against a fish. This embodiment maximizes the diver's response time in an emergency.
During actual use the diver switches the prod on upon sensing the fish too close to him for comfort. Electrical discharge occurs immediately through the water between the electrical tips of the prod. A shark repelling electrical field is created around the tips of the prod. Bringing the prod in close proximity to a shark repels the shark. Maximum effect occurs when sharpened prod tips are used to pierce the shark's nose.
The present invention, unlike high voltage cattle prods, does not stun a diver. Thus a practical means for detering sharks is created without dangerous side effects for the diver.
Other objects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.